The first objective of this research is to develop and test a model for the orientational-energy of hydrogen bonds. Permanent multipole and induced dipole terms will be combined with dispersion and repulsion terms and tested first against extended basis set quantum mechanical dimer calculations. Next the model will be tested against the non-additive trimer results. Finally it should be tested against the energy of transformation from the ordered ice II to the disordered Ih. The second objective is to test simplifications which will give an appropriate model for the longer range goal: the calculation of more complex properties of practical and theoretical interest such as the bulk structure of water, its structure in the neighborhood of polar surfaces (such as cell walls), the solvation of polar groups, etc.